Emerson Shryne
Emerson Shryne was a Human Male born in 75 BBY on Dantooine. He grew up as a farmer until his eighteenth birthday, when he was allowed to leave the farm for a new life. He moved to the center of the galaxy, in hopes of a higher quality life. He took a job as a police official in the . He rose through the ranks until he was a in 33 BBY. Afterward he became the highest ranking non-Jedi in the Republic Defense Space Force. He was on board with the force through the Coo-Neo Crisis and the Great Galactic War. Biography Early life Emerson Shryne was born on Dantooine, he grew up on a farm until he was eighteen. He was not content with an ordinary life as a farmer, though he said he had no thoughts of being a career military man during those years either. His family owned one of the larger farms on the system, and had acquired enough working droids to allow him to leave, mostly because of his repair prowess and his work allowed extra earnings to come in. He left soon after his eighteenth birthday for Coruscant. Coruscant Security He was a security officer for the almost immediately after relocating; he was allowed an officer rank due to the shortage of willing officers to defend "corrupt" politicians and the frequent assassination attempts which cut short many beings careers. He rose from a simple officer to Chief of Security in the by the year 45 BBY at the age of thirty. He remained at that rank, almost the equivalent of commander, until the institution of the Republic Defense Space Force. He left his job for the better pay, higher rank and a new challenge, as well as a self-described yearning to see the Jedi in action. He was given the highest rank achievable by a non-Jedi Officer, due to his experience, his enthusiasm and because the competition for the job was not as strong as expected. RDSF Once his arrival to the Republic Defense Space Force was complete in 25 BBY, the civilian and security personnel efficiency and performance improved dramatically compared to the previous six months it took them to process and accept him. Crime, smuggling and piracy dropped 150% from the previous yearly cycle and it continued to drop substantially every quarter for the next three years. The Core was described as "inaccessible" and "career suicide" to try and do anything illegal in, but the pressure and defense strength lessened the further out it went. The and illegal organizations were forced to keep business in the and further out. He helped capture the Shadow Vengeance and Bruce Jammer. Coo-Neo Crisis He had very little affiliation with the Coo-Neo Crisis despite his military background and he had no involvement in any of the battles. One major thing that influenced him as a result of this crisis, was his re-assignment and promotion to admiral, after the new Republic Militia was created. This caused a stirring in the military infrastructure, because many felt he was unqualified to lead and strategize for an entire fleet. Another thing against him was his impressive record with the RDSF; this led many to say he should stay in the space force because he was most effective in that role. Behind the scenes The likeness of actor , as seen in , was used for the likeness of Shryne. Shryne, Emerson Shryne, Emerson Shryne, Emerson Shryne, Emerson Shryne, Emerson Shryne, Emerson